marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Damon Hart
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission |movie = |oneshot = |tv series = Inhumans (3 episodes) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Chad James Buchanan |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Damon Hart, often calling himself Dave as his personal nickname, is a young man from Hawaii who accidentally met Crystal and eventually became a love interest of hers. At some point, he became a member of the Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission, a faction of Humans and Inhumans that work closely together as a way to form a unity for both races on Earth. He later took part in the Infinity War when Thanos Rex was seeking to recover all the Infinity Stones. Despite all their attempts, Thanos completed his goal, and both Damon and Crystal were among those that survived the Snap and mourn over the lost of their companions that were turned to ashes. For the last five years, Damon and Crystal were married, and the couple would have two children. In hopes to undo the decimation Thanos had caused, he and his wife assisted the Avengers once again to do a Time Heist to claim the Infinity Stones from separate timelines which would become alternate. The plan was a success, and Damon and his allies were able to undo the decimation, only for an alternate Thanos and his Black Order to intervene. Upon reuniting with his friends and allies that were brought back by Hulk, he participated in the Battle of Earth. After Tony Stark sacrificed his life, Damon and his family attended Stark's funeral to honor him. Biography Infinity War Rescue of Tony Stark Following the failure of the battle of Wakanda, Damon and Crystal were among those that accompanied the surviving Avengers to the New Avengers Facility. He walks inside a quiet room where he sits beside Crystal, who had been crying over the lost of her sister and her family that she loved and cared for. Damon holds on to her gently with his eyes shut, but before he was about to say something, he and Crystal hear the sound of movement. They quickly rush outside with Steve, Rhodes, Natasha, Pepper, Talos, Soren, Ben Morse, and Enoch Coltrane to witness the arrival of Captain Marvel, who had just rescued Tony Stark and his allies from space and returned to Earth. They all then returned inside, where they informed the new arrivals of the affects of the Snap Thanos had caused weeks ago. Hart saw that his parents and every member of his family were among Thanos' victims and closed his eyes in sadness. However, once things started to get heated between Stark and Steve Rogers, Hart and Rhodes held Stark back, trying to get him to calm down as he had goes at Rogers, angered by the recent defeat. Due to his weak state, Stark fell to the ground, but he rejected help, claiming to be fine, only to immediately faint. Hart rushed to check if he was alright just as Martinex T'Naga picked him up and moved Stark to a bed where Bruce Banner gave him a sedative. Ambush on Thanos After Nebula then revealed that she knew of Thanos' location and Rocket Raccoon updating them on another usage of the Infinity Stones, which they tracked down the planet Nebula was referring to, Hart took part in the meeting to discuss the next course of actions. Hart believed this plan was dangerous, but chose to go along with it since he and Crystal were willing to bring back the ones they loved. He and Rhodes both questioned Danvers' absence from Earth, only for her to reply that there were a multitude of other planets that did not have the Avengers protection, which Hart and Rhodes accepted. They all then agreed upon the mission and suited up to go face the Mad Titan. Along with the Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, S.H.I.E.L.D., and Captain Marvel, Hart boarded the Benatar and prepared to travel to the Garden. Once they took off, Rocket asked his new who hadn't been to space before, in which Hart was one of those that raised their hands. They then made they jump through space, arriving at the Garden where Captain Marvel went to do recon. When she returned, she informed them that it was only Thanos on the planet, which Nebula stated was enough. Hart turned to Crystal and held her hand, promising that this plan will work. Time Heist Marriage and Family After their failure to reverse the Snap, everyone went their own way, with Hart and Crystal returning to New Attilan with a very small remain of the human and inhuman inhabitants that survived. He assisted several members of the Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission to keep everything intact due to the devastation that happened. After Crystal was chosen to represent New Attilan as the new leader due to every member of the royal family turned to ashes, Damon eventually married her, and the two would have two children named Skylla and Percy Hart, even having Lockjaw as his personal friend, pet, and bodyguard, who would look after the kids. For the last five years, Hart had been enjoying a good life with his new family in Hawaii and had been taking a day off from work while watching his children play with Lockjaw. That was when he gets a call from his wife on his Com-Link, asking how everything is going, much to Hart telling her that its always the same. He also asks when it would be the best time to hang out for dinner since the kids were asking when their mother was coming. Crystal promised that she'll see him tonight and asks him to make sure Lockjaw teleports her, in which he will. Time Travel After Scott Lang returned and presented the idea of travelling through time to steal the Infinity Stones from separate timelines, and Tony Stark achieved the method to do so, Hart received thew news and left his kids under the care in New Attilan while he, Crystal, and Lockjaw teleported to the New Avengers Facility to assist the Avengers and their allies. Personality Damon Hart is a lively and friendly young man who fully embraces the traditional Hawaiian saying "Hang loose" and lives according to this casual way of life. When he encounters Crystal, he does not express distrust, contempt or disgust towards her and her Inhuman nature, only being surprised and a little afraid when she used her powers on him. Dave actually enjoyed Crystal's company, he was enthusiastic about her powers and Lockjaw's and he did his best to make her feel at ease. Additionally, Dave was genuinely willing to help Lockjaw get better, even if it meant calling his resentful ex-girlfriend Audrey, and to assist Crystal in her search for her family. Damon's positive attitude and way of life deeply impressed Crystal to the point that she, an Inhuman Princess who usually despised humans as violent and dangerous, fell in love with him. Damon also fell in love with her and expressed sadness at the idea that Crystal was leaving, even if he was happy for her since it meant she had been reunited with her family. Even when new Inhumans have trouble controlling their powers, Damon and a number of humans in the Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission would always be there to help them out with their Inhuman friends. When Maximus returned as newly formed Inhuman and declared war against his family and humanity, even creating his own faction of Inhumans that hated humans for despising them, Damon still held a high regard and respect for the Inhumans, but would consider the ones who serve Maximus as bad guys. He even hated the Watchdogs so much and viewed them to be dangerous hunters and terrorists. Upon confronting Maximus, he tells him that he is a bad guy and could never judge every other human who are all the same as hating Inhumans. He tells him that he's not perfect and a lot of humans, who carry a sense of grace, care, honor, and respect, can never be perfect. Facilities *'Damon's Ranch': Damon lived in a ranch located on the Hawaiian island of Oahu. He brought Crystal and Lockjaw into his ranch after the latter was wounded by his quad bike and called his former girlfriend Audrey to heal the giant dog. Damon provided shelter to Crystal and Lockjaw in his ranch until Crystal was able to reunite with her family. *'New Attilan': Relationships Family *Agon † - Father-in-Law *Rynda † - Mother-in-Law *Blackagar Boltagon - Brother-in-Law *Medusalith Amaquelin Boltagon - Sister-in-Law *Crystalia "Crystal" Amaquelin / Elementelle - Wife *Skylla Hart - Daughter *Percy Hart - Son Allies *Pet Avengers **Lockjaw - Pet and Friend **Niels **Ms. Lion **Redwing *Audrey Milton - Ex-Girlfriend Enemies *Renegade Inhumans **Maximus Boltagon / Vox *Watchdogs *Black Order **Thanos Rex Appearances In chronological order: *''Inhumans'' **''Season One'' ***''Divide -- And Conquer'' ***''Make Way For... Medusa'' ***''Something Inhuman This Way Comes...'' ***''The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon'' ***''Havoc in the Hidden Land'' (mentioned) External Links * Category:Americans Category:Deceased Characters - Ultron Timeline Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Inhuman Royal Family Members Category:Males Category:Resurrected Characters - Loki Timeline Category:Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission Members